Kaitanic
by yugi123
Summary: One shot - Yugi and the others are aboard the Kaitanic. Just a little twist to the Titanic. i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Titanic...unfortunately. Enjoy the story! WARNING: Character death.


Yugi and the gang were invited to a three day get away aboard the Kaitanic (Kaiba+Titanic = Kaitanic) "Wow! Look at da size o' dis thing!" Joey said as he gawked at the enormous ship. "Yeah its huge!" Tea said, "Look at the pretty lights on it!" Serenity said as she smiled at her brother.

On the ship, they met up with Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Mai. Everyone was dressed nicely. The girls were out on the deck talking and laughing, but as the evening went on and the sun began to set, most of them went in to get ready for bed, leaving Serenity alone at the front of the ship.

Yugi was walking along the deck of the ship, until he saw Serenity alone and walked over to her. "Beautiful sun set, isn't it?" Serenity turned towards Yugi, "Oh!, Yugi you scared me, it is beautiful." Serenity smiled and blushed feeling a little bit silly. Yugi leaned on the hand rails joining Serenity, it was silent between the two for a few minutes until Serenity giggled a little and said, "Do you ever wonder what it would feel like to fly Yugi?" Yugi smiled at the young girl and her childish ways, much like his own. "I do sometimes.." then an idea came to his mind, "Serenity.." she looked up into Yugi's violet eyes and blushed, "Yes Yugi?" he smiled and held out his hand, as she took it, he said, "Close your eyes.." hesitantly she closed her eyes as he led her to the railing, "Step up.." she began to giggle as she stepped up on the railing, Yugi stood behind her holding her waist, then he took her hands, "Do you trust me?" Yugi whispered into her ear, still smiling she said, "I trust you Yugi." he smiled and slowly stretched their hands out to the sides, "No peeking." Yugi whispered, "I'm not.." When their arms were completely out to the sides and Yugi moved his hands back to Serenity's waist, "Okay, open your eyes.." Serenity opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her, she saw nothing below her but the ocean, she breathed out a slight laugh, "Yugi, I'm flying!" after a few minutes of soaring, Serenity leaned back and kissed Yugi.

Before long, it was dark, the sky was clear, but the air was foggy, Yugi and Serenity were still on the deck dancing with each other and just being together having fun, talking about any and everything. Yugi looked up to see something through the fog, "What is that?" he asked as he held Serenity close, but before she could say anything, the ship hit and ice went everywhere over the deck causing the ship to jerk a little. "Yugi, we better go tell Kaiba what happened." Serenity said and made their way to Kaiba.

When they finally found Kaiba's control room, they noticed all the workers frantically running around trying to fix the problem at hand. "I suppose he knows already.." Yugi stated, then they heard, "Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba! Ice burg straight ahead! We have to turn now to miss it!" it was a sailor Kaiba had hired to come along for situations like this, people were on radios, signaling the people who are working in the lower part of the ship to slow down on the boilers and coal.

Kaiba ordered the crew to get their rescue boats ready incase of an emergency, once Yugi heard this, he took Serenity's hand and led her to find Joey and the others. Once they reached the rooms, everyone was already on their way to the deck and ready to aboard the rescue boats, except the room that their friends were in, Yugi knocked on Joey;s door, "Hey Yuge! Serenity, whats up?" Joey's smile faded as he saw the worried look on his friend and sisters face, as well as everyone scrambling in the halls trying to get by, "Whats goin' on you guys?" Yugi was about to explain but the ship jerked once again causing a huge panic, "Joey we have to get to the deck, and on a rescue boat, the ship hit ice burgs and its going down, lets go!" Yugi and Serenity went to Tea and Tristan's door as Joey went to get Mai and Duke.

Everyone made it to the deck and there was a man calling, "Women and children first! Women and children first!" Yugi and his friends were the last ones to get to a boat, and once all the women and children were safe, the men were able to aboard the boats to, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Tea and Duke were on a boat and a man called out "Room for one more!" Yugi nudged Serenity onto the boat and threw his jacket around her shoulders, "Yugi, I can't go with out you!" she was on the boat but she was clinging to Yugi's hand, Yugi smiled knowing that this boat was the last one and there weren't anymore boats, "I..I'll be on the next one.." Yugi looked over to his friends and smiled sadly, Joey held his sister close as she cried. "You better make it out safe Yugi, don't go breakin' my sister's heart.." Joey smiled up at Yugi as the boat was lowered, Yugi blinked back his tears at his words but smiled through it and nodded, "I'll meet up with you all out there.."

The man that was yelling, called out, "There are no more boats, stop shoving!" At this Serenity's head shot up and looked up at Yugi, their boat was already at the lower part of the ship, shee looked at it and stood, "He knew there weren't anymore boats.." she steped over her brother and jumped back onto the ship, "Serenity!" Yugi looked down to see what the commotion was and saw Serenity climbing her way back onto the ship, "NO! Serenity!" he took off running towards the area where she was.

Running down the stairs of the ship and making his way around people, he noticed Serenity and wrapped her in a hug, "You're so stupid Serenity! Why did you do that?" Yugi cupped her face and kissed her over and over again. She looked up and said, "I couldn't leave you Yugi! I love you!" Yugi sighed and smiled, "I love you to Serenity." they kissed again and Yugi broke it apart, "Come on we have to get outside!" he pulled Serenity along with him to the deck, but they ran through a room and stopped as he saw Kaiba standing there calm as he staired at an old clock, "Come on Kaiba, the ships sinking, we have to get out of here!" Yugi said as he walked over to him, Kaiba looked at the shorter man in front of him, "Yugi, a captain always goes down with his ship.." he held out a hand for Yugi to shake, with tears in his eyes, he shook Kaiba's hand and began their journey back to the deck, Kaiba called to him, "Yugi.." Yugi turned and looked at Kaiba, "I…I'e always considered you a friend Yugi, thank you for all you have done for me." Yugi was a little surprised and smiled, "And thank you for what you have done for me to Kaiba, We'll always remember you." Kaiba nodded and turned back to the mantel and looked at the clock. Yugi and Serenity made it back to the deck and a man was handing out life vests, Yugi obtained one and put it on Serenity.

As the boat began to sink, they heard a cracking sound, they looked behind them and saw that the ship was cracking under all the pressure, "Come on Serenity! This way!" Yugi was running on the inclined part of the ship making it harder to get to the hand rails at the front of the ship, but never once let go of Serenity's hand. "Come one Serenity, we're almost there!"

Out on the rescue boats, Joey was standing as he watched the horrific sight unfold in front of him, "Serenity! - Yugi!" Tea also watched in horror as her two friends were in the middle of this mess. Then she spotted Yugi and Serenity climbing on the other side of the rails as the front of the ship began to stand straight up in the air. "There they are!" Tea shouted and pointed to the very top of the ship, Joey and the others looked to where she was pointing and sure enough, there was Yugi and Serenity at the top, Yugi protecting Serenity with everything he had.

At the top of the ship, Yugi was gripping Serenity's hands, as hers gripped the hand rails. "Yugi, I'm scared!" Serenity yelled, Yugi tried to hide his fear as much as he could to help Serenity, "Don't worry Serenity, We're going to make it out, We'll be with Joey and the others in no time!" Yugi yelled back.

The part of the ship that they were on began to descend deeper into the ocean, "Serenity! On the count of three you take the deepest breath you can and hold it because when we go in, the ships going to suck us under with it, and what ever you do, don't let go of my hand! Okay?" Serenity nodded, "Okay Yugi!"

As they got closer and closer to the ocean, yugi counted down, "3...2.…1.…now Serenity!" They both took an enormous breath in and held it as the ship disappeared under the ocean.

"Yugi! Serenity!" Joey and the others were on their feet yelling for their friends, as the freezing sea of water was now mixed with a sea of people thrashing around in the freezing water.

Serenity and Yugi were separated by the current of the ship going down, when Serenity emerged from the water, she began to look for Yugi, "YUGI! Where are you!" she tried to look over the frantic people in the water, but couldn't see him anywhere, "Serenity!" she turned to see Yugi swimming towards her, and grabbed her hand once again and began to pull her, "Come on, you have to swim Serenity!" she followed Yugi to a large wooden door, he helped her onto it, and when he tried to get on himself, it only flipped it, so he allowed Serenity to climb on and he stayed in the water.

"Where are they?" Duke asked getting a little worried and agitated. Joey and up to a man that was in charge of the boat, "We have to go over there! My little sister and friend are out there! We have to save them!" the man shoved Joey back, "Are you crazy? Once were over there the people will mob the boats dragging all of us down and killing us all!" we'll stay where we are for now." Joey was getting angry, "You don't understand my sister is all the family I really have left that actually loves me! If I lose her, ill have nothing!" Tea and Mai cried at Joey's words, Tea turned her head ashamed that she was afraid to go find her friends, but Mai stood next to Joey, "He's right! We have to go find them!" the man that was rowing the ship stood up on the seats and yelled, "WE WILL STAY WHERE WE ARE FOR NOW!" Joey growled and looked out at the sea of dying people as the thrashing calmed down, he prayed that Serenity and Yugi weren't one of the people who were dead, or dying.

"Y-Yugi…I-I-its getting q-quiet…" Serenity shivered as she clung to Yugi's hands as he hung off the side of the door slowly freezing to death, he to was shivering, as he listened to Serenity, "Yugi…I'm so cold, I don't know how much longer I can last" he opened his eyes back up and held her hands tighter, "D-don't t-talk like that…y-y-you're going to m-m-make it out of this, you're n-ot going to d-die here…not l-ike this.." he took a quick breath in and continued, "Y-you're going to grow up, and h-have l-lots ot babies, watch them g-grow and you'll grow into an o-ld lady and die warm and s-safe in you're bed…n-not here…n-not like this." Serenity leaned down and kissed Yugi's cold hands, "I l-love you Y-Yugi…" Yugi looked up into her soft hazel eyes, and smiled, "I-I love you to S-Serenity.."

After a while, everything was quite as Serenity looked up to the sky and sang a song quietly to herself, she heard a muffled voice calling out, "Hello! Is anyone alive out there! Hello?" then another voice was behind that calling her name, "Serenity! Answer me!" Serenity's eyes widened, "That's Joey!" she stiffly rolled over and shook Yugi trying to wake him up, "Yugi…wake up there's a boat.." when he didn't wake up she looked up at the boat and weakly called it to come back, but they didn't hear her, then she tried Yugi again, "Y-Yugi, wake up..Yugi?" Yugi;s eyes fluttered a bit and opened to hear people calling their names, "Hang on a little longer Yugi, please!" Serenity saw he was fading fast and had to call the boat to them some how, she saw a man with a whistle in his mouth, she paddled over to him, and took the whistle and began to blow it over and over until they found them.

Joey's head perked up and turned towards the sound, "Hey, do you guys hear dat?" everyone was quite so they could hear what Joey did, then the sound of the whistle rang through everyone's ears. "Serenity! Yugi, that's gotta be them!" Tristan yelled. The man rowed towards the two and stopped when they spotted Serenity on top of the door, shivering violently, and they saw Yugi leaning on the door not looking good at all, "Joey!" Serenity yelled as tears fell from her eyes, "Serenity! Joey held his hand to help Serenity into the boat, "No, help Yugi, he isn't doing to well and he needs help now!" they began to hull Yugi's into the boat and noticed his and Serenity's hands were frozen together, they pried them away from each other. And pulled them into the boat. Joey threw his coat around Serenity's shoulders and held her close to warm her up, "Please you have to help Yugi!" they laid Yugi on a seat and tried to heat him up as much as they possibly could. After about an hour of rubbing Yugi to warm him up, but it was to no avail, they were too late, the artic waters were too much on his body.

"No…Yugi please! Stay with us…Yugi!" Serenity leaned over Yugi and cried on his chest. It was a shame, because not five minutes later, rescue helicopters came to the rescue and brought everyone to the main land.

After a few days, there was a funeral held for Yugi and his bravery.

*The Funeral*

It was a rainy day, the clouds were dark grey and rolling in fast as the dropped large drops to earth. All his friends and his grandfather stood under a large tent and looked at the casket that was in front of them. The pastor was reading scripts from the bible to pray for Yugi's soul's safe journey to heaven.

After the ceremony seven people stayed to mourn over their friend and grandson, Serenity dropped to her knees and ran her fingers along the marble stone that read,

"_Here lies Yugi Muto, a loving man and hero to all."_

"_RIP - 1989 - 2012"_

Serenity dropped her hands to her sides and she was wearing the jacket had placed on her the night he had saved her, her hand hit something at her side, she reached in and pulled out a tiny back box, a hand covered her mouth, "oh my gosh.." Joey looked to his little sister, " What is it Serenity?" he looked over her shoulder and saw the box, seeing this made tears form in his eyes, "He was gunna-" "Propose…" Serenity finished and slowly opened the box and revealed a silver ring with three diamonds in a row, one big one in the middle and two smaller ones by its sides. After all they had been through and the ring was still in the pocket, it had to be a sign that they were meant to be.

By this time everyone had tears rolling down their faces as Serenity slid the ring on her finger as she again dropped to he knees not caring about the mud, as her own tears slid down her face. "I do Yugi…forever!" she whispered to the headstone.

As everyone began to leave, there was a transparent form near the head stone, large white wings were spread wide behind him, he was wearing the same clothes as that faithful day, subtracting the jacket, he smiled at Serenity's words, "I love you Serenity, forever and always." Yugi laid his transparent lips on her cheek and turned to the wind and just like that he vanished. Serenity laid a hand on her cheek where Yugi had kissed her, she closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, but she smiled at the warm feeling on her face, "Yugi…"

_End_

A little twist to the Titanic. Haha thanks for reading!


End file.
